This grant aims to coordinate the effort of several investigators on the Cornell University Campus in their studies on membranes in normal and cancer cells. The greatest emphasis will be placed on the plasma membrane and the following parameters will be studied in normal and transformed cells: 1) The Na and K positive ion pump, mechanism of action and efficiency of operation. 2) The mobility of phospholipids and proteins in the membrane. 3) Surface interaction of receptor sites with lectins and with other cells. 4) The transport of glucose and 3-methyl glucose. 5) The synthesis and degradation of the Na and K positive ion ATPase. 6) Permeability properties of the membrane to charged molecules such as phosphorylated compounds and to Na and K positive ions, particularly with reference to the control of ion fluxes by specific receptors and channels. 7) Influence of the membrane on cholesterol biosynthesis and on the sensitivity of cells to carcinogens. It is planned to use a common cell bank and instrumentation as well as coordinate seminars and lectures of mutual interest.